


The Greatest Day of Her Life

by getcool748



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Are, MIA - Freeform, Other, here, why, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getcool748/pseuds/getcool748
Relationships: MiaxVera
Kudos: 2





	The Greatest Day of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Ditto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Ditto/gifts).



This is dedicated to Mia. I hope you like it. 

It was any normal day except Vera, an average student, and her 4 other friends decided to hang out with each other. It was the first time they were together as a group since the corona virus hit and schools were shut down. 

All of them were in Mia and Cara's living room, as they decided they all wanted to hang out there. They just wanted to use their Wii because Mario Kart and Just Dance is fun. All of them were catching their breath, sitting back down on the sofa, after playing a few heated rounds of Just Dance. 

"Should we get some water?" Bobin asked being the only smart one there. Everyone decided to get up and go to the kitchen beside Vera and Mia. They both stayed on the couch side by side. 

Vera was wearing a brown oversized zip-up jacket with a crop top underneath, while Mia was just wearing a t-shirt because she got hot. It was black and said "BTS" in grey text even though the black-haired girl wasn't even an army anymore. 

They had been staring at each other this entire time, their eyes locked. Vera shifted her body so she was facing Mia. Their faces started to get closer and closer, their friends still in the kitchen. But then Mia stopped moving. 

Blood oozed from her chest. She looked down to see she was stabbed.

That was Vera's greatest day of her life. 

The End!

I hope you enjoyed Mia😍😍


End file.
